


The Day My Life Ended

by AuthorA97



Series: Equestrian Travelers [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Human in Equestria, Human with superpowers, Mane 6 in human world, Mane 6 on Earth, Spike in human world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorA97/pseuds/AuthorA97
Summary: My life is over.It has been for a long time, when I think about it. In some ways, I expected this. Ever since I first got this power, I've been waiting to die. To be captured and tested on. To be taken from my family and have them treat me like I'm some kind of freak.I was starting to get better. Less depressed about it. I was finally starting to be happy and let people in. Or, ponies in.The Mane 6. Friends of mine. Caroline Bellingham, my best friend and the person who brought me out from the darkness.Now they all hate me. They can't stand to look at me once they found out. I can Jump into the Fictional World. Movies, Books, Shows, you name it. I've been doing this for so long.My daughter, she got dragged into this. It might just get her killed. It got my sister killed.I'm fifteen. No social life, no real friends (anymore), no family, no one to call on. I'm just waiting at this point. Waiting for him to come back and kill me.Waiting for my life to end.





	1. Chapter 1

 

" _...Cause I feel so alive!”_  I sang. The music slowly faded and I happily walked off the stage. I had finished singing my favorite song at the coolest karaoke bar in Charleston,  _ Sing The Charleston. _  Not the best name for a karaoke place, but we aren’t known for our naming skills.

Anyway, I saw my five friends excitedly waiting for me at our table. Five of my friends were waiting there, after they’d been encouraging me to branch out beyond my self-imposed solitude. Somehow, they heard I loved to sing so obviously karaoke was the best idea.

There’s Anna Bellingham. The brunette gave me a big sudden hug when I got back to the table. Hugs had never been my thing, but I knew she was trying to be nice. She was _t_ __ec_ hnically _  the eldest, at age seventeen. She was nice enough. She wore a white blouse, a brown vest, faded jeans, and cowgirl boots.

Her sister hugged me next. She’s my best friend, Caroline. Her hair was darker than her sister’s, like Anna had chocolate brown and Caroline had caramel. Caroline and I were about the same age, both of us fifteen. She had been the one insisting on this… _ ‘girl’s night’ _ . I was a bit too closed off to care much about it.

She had better fashion sense, in my opinion. The gray Snoopy t-shirt was a win. Then again...I was wearing a bright blue Smurfette shirt.

The other girls just gave me wide, excited smiles. Lauren O’Hara, our pale ginger artist, was a grade below myself and Caroline. She was sitting next to her best friend, Becca Twist. When she came to our school, she was pale and brunette. She got a fake orange tan and dyed her hair golden blonde. I didn’t really like either of them. It was just, we came from a small school so they weren’t a lot of other girls to invite.

The last was another new friend of mine, Maddie Cavuto. Another brunette, much more likable. She was obsessed with cat videos. I know because I’m her cat vid dealer. 

“Morgan, that was amazing.” Caroline told me. I sat down with them as I heard the next person start singing, not entirely caring what the song was.

“Morgan, your song was amazing!” Maddie beamed.

“Thanks, I was scared for a second that I would mess up. But I didn’t so...that means we can have a toast of celebration.” Ever since I made friends with these girls, I found I wasn’t so quiet. That if you got me going, I could go on for ages. “Thanks so much for coming.”

“It wasn’t a problem, Morgan.” Anna assured. To be honest, I’m surprised she didn’t put her hand on my shoulder. She was always a bit touchy-feely. “We wouldn’t miss having some girl time.”

Caroline and Maddie made noises of agreement. Lauren and Becca looked like they’d rather be talking about cute boys or makeup. I don’t know, nor do I care.

Girls like them always got on my nerves. “I know! Let’s toast to me performing on a stage.” I decided, lifting up my soda. The girls excitedly raised their various drinks in celebration.

I was so happy. I had never, in the past 5 years, had ever seen this day coming.

Friends, sitting with me, on their own free will and we were toasting to me singing in public. Or that the friends went to school with me.

We all lowered our drinks. The large group of girls started exchanging small talk, I nursed my soda. I wasn’t much for small talk. If I had something to say about whatever they were talking about, I gave an opinion but then went back to my drink.

In between my fabulous one liners, I let my mind drift off to other things.

Time for me to explain some stuff, I guess.

My life hadn’t been good up to this point. Not to say I didn’t have it nice. I had a roof over my head, parents that loved me, clean clothes, an iPhone and laptop, and a TV. My dad used to be a pastor, now he’s a principal/math teacher at my high school. My mom was a I have three younger brothers, who I had difficulties with. I was making great grades, top of my class. Honestly, from the outside it looked like I had it made.

It was less so if you knew what to ask me.

I was a typical teen. Instead of homework and studying, I watched TV. The same way all teenage girls do; laugh at the cool lines, fall in love with the boys, and dream of living in their worlds. This is where I get less typical.

Ever since I was a kid, I’d been able to visit those worlds. It’s...better than you can imagine. I’ve seen empires be built, true romances bloom, families be broken and rejoined, heroes given their capes and villains lose their way.

These girls around me thought I was fifteen. Can you imagine how surprised they’d be to hear I was actually 195?

My most recent adventures were to thank for the upcoming misadventure. To my slowly growing pride, I watch  _ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _ . I’d been in that world for...oh how long has it been? I think it’s something close to five years since I first went in that world. What can I say? I love Equestria. They have the  _ best _  entertainment.

Though it took some work on my part, I was friends with most of the Mane Six, plus Spike and the Princesses. I think even Discord liked hanging out with me, but I’m not going to count my cotton candy clouds before they rain chocolate milk.

My inner musing were stopped by a flash of rainbow colored hair by the door. Most people would write it off as some rebellious teen getting back at her parents. You don’t get as old as I am without seeing past that.

“Morgue, are you alright?” Caroline asked, lightly tapping on my shoulder. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“More like six.” I mumbled. By the front door of the bar I saw  _ them _ .

The entire Mane Six. All of them close in age to me. They were humans! The only reason I knew it was them was their hair.

Twilight Sparkle wore a white long sleeved shirt with a vest perfectly matching her Equestrian coat. Her long violet pants led to her black two inch heels. She had slightly tan skin with a small necklace wrapped around her neck, shaped like her cutie mark, and her hair was exactly the same: dark purple with a regular purple and pink stripe.

Applejack had her signature blonde hair and hat. She also had an orange country work shirt and torn blue jeans. Her green eyes could be seen by me even under the dark lighting in the club. She had evenly toned skin as probably from working on the farm all these years. She had apple earrings stuck on her ears.

Rarity had kept her luscious purple locks. She had clear skin looked like it had only seen a few hours of sun. She wore a long white dress with her cutie mark just by her stomach.

Rainbow Dash had her hair and skin very similar to Twilight’s. She had a sky blue sweatshirt with her cutie-mark on the front. Dash wore a jean skirt with ripped black leggings and black boots.

Fluttershy had her rose colored hair cover her delicate face. She had just barely started a tan. Her pale yellow dress reached her ankles with pink ballet shoes. I couldn’t see her cutiemark but guessed it was somewhere by her ankles.

Pinkie Pie was practically bouncing with excitement. Her pink hair looked like mine after I had stopped brushing for a week and tossed and turned at night. She wore a short pink shirt just barely below her chest with three balloons, two blue and one yellow. She wore pink cargo shorts and sandals.

All six looked around until Pinkie’s bright blue eyes landed on me. She motioned for the others and they didn’t have the happiest faces on.

“Guys... I’ll be right back.” I told them as I ran out of my seat towards them.

I prayed to whatever all-powerful being was watching me to make sure this wasn’t the last girl’s night I had with my new friends.


	2. Chapter Two

It was my least favorite moment of life.

Maybe I’m just being overdramatic. I was fifteen, I was allowed to be a bit dramatic right?

...then again, the Mane Six were scanning the karaoke bar like Discord was hidden amongst the people.

The Mane Six were staring at people! On my Earth! Things had gone horribly wrong. How could this’ve happened?!

Oh yeah I wasn’t coming out of this okay.

“Are you alright Morgue?” Maddie asked. I turned to her, giving them my attention for a full three seconds.

If I told them I knew those girls, they’d start asking how. This was literally my circle of friends on Earth. They all knew it. Besides, the Mane Six had no idea what I looked like on Earth. If I spoke with them then they’d know I was me, that I was a liar. I didn’t want to betray my friends. In good conscience, I couldn’t let them wander around this place.

“I think I know those girls. I’ll be right back.” My feet carried me over to the ponies/girls who would now doubt ruin my new social life.

Twilight spoke to me first.

“Sorry...uh...miss.” Twilight struggled to say. Her cautious purple gaze was still looking around the karaoke bar. “But, we’re looking for somepony.”

Dear Storyline, these mares are doomed.

“Twilight. It’s me.” I answered.

The six women turned to me in surprise.

“I want to ask if you were looking for a girl with blue and silver hair, but I know you’d say yes and that would hurt my head.” I stated.

Their looks of surprise turned to betrayal.

“Let’s go outside. We need to talk.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The cold January air brought some sense to me. The Equestrians were a bit off by it. They had been out here for a long time anyway, if their red noses and cheeks were anything. The cold has always helped me get a clearer head.

I stopped them outside the building, on the sidewalk where it was safer. Yeah it was in front of the window, but my friends wouldn’t see unless they actually looked.

Now was the time for me to address the situation with calm and focused answers.

“What on Earth are you guys doing here?! How did you get here? Why do you look like that?!” I angrily whispered.

So much for calm.

“Princess Luna sent for us.” Twilight explained. “She said something was wrong.”

Pinkie hopped in between Twilight. Her human face was uncomfortably close to my face. “And you weren’t at your house. So we thought  _ ‘Where would Raspberry go?’  _ Then we remembered sometimes you just disappear and we needed to find you really really fast and Dashie found a picture of you except you weren’t you from Equestria you were you like right now!” Pinkie explained possibly all in one breath. How does she do this and not pass out?

Ok, first they broke into my house. Then went through my stuff and found my secret picture! That I hide under my bed, locked inside a small box, and had my daughter, Lilac, watching over when I went Home!

“I hide that in my room. Locked and the key is hidden in my house here, in another reality.” I accused.

All six of their heads lowered in shame. Fluttershy herself looked ready to cry. 

I figured the story out from there, I think. “So after you broke into my house, you found my Special Things box. You  _ broke _ that open, and stole found this picture. You realized I must be somewhere where ponies looked like that. You used the spell I wrote on the back-which I don’t completely know why I did-and found yourselves here, probably looking the way you are now? How am I doing so far?”

“Pretty close Sugarcube.” Applejack admitted. She seemed the person the most embarrassed about this. She was all about the truth and they no doubt used some lies to get into my house and to unlock the box. Probably thought it was all for a good cause.

“We’re sorry Raspberry but if you would listen for just a second.”  _ No... no they were not going to tell me... please don’t say it Twi please don’t. _  “We spent the entire afternoon looking for you. But then we thought of how to get back home. We didn’t have a return spell.”

Of course you guys didn’t. Why did they always have no way home? It was easy to get here but they have to spend like three weeks figuring out a way back.

“I don’t even have words to express how mad I am at you right now. Tell me...what was so important you had to practically break into my house, I don’t even wanna think about what you did to poor Lilac, opened my LOCKED box and touch the things I hold most dear?” I asked, folding my arms in front of my chest, giving them the evil eye.

I could be very intimidating when I wanted to be. Blame on practically being raised by cop shows.

“Princess Luna said she had received reports of magic use in the forest by your house at night. She said she saw you as a pony.” Wait...what? “There was a small flash and you were gone but, she didn’t know how to say this entirely, a bipedal creature with pale skin took your place.” Twilight explained.

“We went inta your house...to see that you was ok. We found them there picture of you and knew Luna was tellin’ the truth. She said that was the creature she saw after the flash. We’re sorry we did it, Raspberry, but we all thought Luna was crazy for thinking you wouldn’t be a pony. I’m sorry fer what we did.” Applejack apologized.

This calmed me down a little.

“So tell me, what was your brilliant plan after you found me and had no way of taking us back to Equestria?” Twilight, who had finally gotten the courage to look back up, stared her deep purple eyes at me.

“Raspberry, we were hoping since you go back and forth so often you would know they spell to take us back home. Do you?”

“I do know.” The mares calmed quickly, but I had bad news. “I know it’s a weird kind of magic, and sending you all to Equestria at once could kill me.”

“But...what about our families? They’ll notice if we’re gone!” Rarity gasped.

“Time freezes back there when I use the spell. Then again, it’s when  _ I _  use the spell.” I thought it over. “It might be progressing at a slower rate because Twilight did it.

“Sometimes they move at the same rate, one week equals one week. It changes a lot but if we play our cards right you can be gone before the others notice-” Then I noticed they grew worried faces.

Something tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Anna and Maddie waiting for me. Yeah that’s a reason to start panicking.

“Morgan, who are these girls?” Anna asked.

“And what’s with their hair?” Maddie asked a little closer to me so as not to offend them.

We had been  _ so close _  to them not meeting.

“Them? Oh, right. I should explain that. You see...um...uh...We meet online.” I grabbed Twilight by the shoulder and gently nudged her forward. “This is Tracey Simore.” Alright, one down five to go. I grabbed Dash and AJ next, “And these are Rachael Days and Abby Jacobs.” Almost there. “This is Paisley Pie but we all call her Pinkie.”

“I can see why.” Anna commented. Pinkie only smiled during all of this. I brought Rarity forward but Fluttershy barely moved.

“This is Ruby Adams and that over there is Faith Shadows.” My two friends nodded, happy with the names as I was.

“I’m Anna Bellingham, nice to meet you.” Anna slowly shook hands with them all, even Fluttershy. Maddie stepped up.

“And I’m Maddie Par, so how long have you known Morgue?” Ok, this question seemed reasonable.

“Two months.” I answered, not giving time for Twilight to answer. “Can you guys give us a second? We were just catching up on some stuff.”

Anna and Maddie realized I was safe and walked back to the group. It was probably to tell them about the people I was with. 

“So when can we get back? I don’t even want to know what the humidity is doing to my mane!” Rarity proclaimed with a flip of her purple hair. Always a drama queen.

“It’s mid-January, winter and at around 10 ‘o’clock at night.” I told her.

“Still.” Rarity groaned. I let an exasperated breath, annoyed at this situation

They couldn’t wait another day (or at least until morning) for me to take them back! To them it would only be at most three hours! But no, I couldn’t even have a few days of peace.

“Did you not here the part where I said I could die from taking you home?” I challenged. “That using that spell on  _ two _  ponies makes me pass out? Because the spell is using  _ my _  magic to change your bodies back to your pony selves, then it’s creating an anesthetic so your bodies don’t feel the full effect of muscles reshaping and bones growing and shrinking? Cause that’s a  _ bad _  feeling.”

“Raspberry, I have a question.” Pinkie suddenly brought in.

“Yes Pinkie?” I asked, letting the fact they’ll be here awhile sink in.

“Do all your friends look at people like that, because it’s kinda silly?” Wondering if I would regret my decision I turned and noticed Caroline giving me a strange look.

Great, now my friends would be suspicious.

I hated this. Lying to my friends but I had limited choices. They didn't exactly have an open mind when it came to these things, well, Caroline and Lauren did.

_ Can’t this crap wait until morning? _


	3. Chapter Three

Waking up was actually a delight. I’d had a dream that the Mane Six came to my town to arrest me for lying about who I was. That they broke into my house in Ponyville. If that wasn’t crazy enough, they showed up at my Girl’s Night.

I spent the next ten minutes getting ready for school. It was a cold day here. Weather around here changed on a whim, so I took advantage of the cold days. I wore one of my old shirts, deciding I’d just wear a sweater over it. All the while, I wondered if had actually been a dream.

I was so lost in my wonderings, I put on my old lollipop necklace. It would be awhile before I noticed it.

After spending three minutes in the bathroom on last minute hair and hygiene I began the trek downstairs.

“She’s up!” An all too familiar voice cheered.

Damn, it wasn’t a dream. I inwardly cursed as I found six colorful girls sitting in my living room. They all were still dressed as they were the night before, plus some dirt here or there. Had they slept outside?

“Why, why couldn’t you just be the worst nightmare of my life and let me live my life here in peace?” I groaned, making sure not to get the attention of the other members of my family who were all in various stages of getting ready upstairs. It would only be a few short moments before they came down.

“We’re sorry Raspberry, but we need to talk about this.” Twilight gestured towards me. I take offense to that.

“How did you even find this place? I thought we left you at the bar.” I asked, fighting off annoyance headache they were causing.

“We followed you, duh.” Rainbow Dash explained. Huh, she hasn’t said a thing about the whole me being a person thing. “And that reminds me. Why did you do this to us?” Ah, there it is.  _ ‘I can always depend on you for that, Rainbow.’ _ “We trusted you and you were probably using us all along! Why?”

“I have my reasons, Rainbow Dash. How about I ask you why you didn’t just wait for me to get back? I remembered a Pinkie Promise I gave to my friends, the ones I was with last night, and dashed back here so I could make it. I was coming back to Ponyville, I guess during free period. I know you guys didn’t know about it, but I assure you I was coming back to Ponyville probably two hours after you broke into my house. Time works differently here.” I finished, expecting the question from Twilight about my confusing timelines.

I didn't really wanna explain to them about my  _ ‘gift’ _ because no doubt Twilight would run some Unicorn test on my brain. I didn’t want her thinking of touching my brain. A part of me still hasn’t gotten over what she did to me when she met ‘Twilight from Next Tuesday’.

“What is a ‘free period’?” Twilight asked.

“Nothing Twilight. Ignore me.” The lie was the only thing saving me from explaining the human educational system. That is hard enough to explain to me, let alone explain to a unicorn. I heard my brother, Derek, coming downstairs, quickly. “My brother is coming. Hide!” I ordered.

At first, all they did was look at me confused until they heard the footsteps. They must’ve understood my need for them to hide. Pinkie, Twilight and Rainbow Dash hid behind our six person denim couch, Fluttershy hid behind the large pillar right by the stairs, Applejack hid inside our coat closet and finally Rarity hid by our pantry on the other side of the room.

“Hey Morg, you’re up early.” Derek accused. It’s true. I had woken up before my family. It was pretty common of me. I just usually stayed in my room until everyone else woke up.

Long years of Jumping had something to do with it. I just knew it. But I couldn’t tell my zombie loving, Doctor Who watching, Big Bang Theory fan, nerd of a brother that I had powers. He would go nuts. He wouldn’t believe me. He’d tell Mom and Dad.

“Yeah, I probably had a weird dream.” I lied. I noticed him walking towards the pantry so I quickly dashed in front of him. “I was just about to have breakfast Derek. Want anything? Cereal, eggs, toast?”

He looked at me strangely for a second. Thankfully he just passed it off as Morgan being Morgan. “Alright, get me the Froot Loops.” Derek said, going back to sit at the table.

Wow, I completely forgot to explain the first floor.

I had a basic two story yellow house with black tiles on the roof. The front door was about 7 feet tall and dark green. You first walk in and find our lime green welcoming room. To the left sat our fancy dining room with brown paint and a large white table with fancy white chairs with roses painted on two of them. By the door was the stairs with tan carpeting leading up to the second floor.

Right of the door was a small ‘meeting’ room. It had two brown wooden chairs, with the same design as a basket and zebra printing cushions. The walls were pale sunshine and my baby brothers emptied toy chest with all his ‘action figures’ and Disney toys scattered across the floor. None of us had the energy to clean because he would later scream his head off and make another mess of it all. This was also the room where we had the two pillars, one by the stairs and one by the wall, where we held photo albums, school books, drinking glasses, and just whatever we could fit.

If you kept walking straight past the door you would find our small coat closet and our living room. It had a six-person denim couch up against the back door (no one has gone back there to play since I was 10). Our coffee table was wooden and also covered in my baby brother’s toys. Mostly old Star Wars ones and crumbs of food he had ‘eaten’ there. It had a two-person brown leather couch facing the TV being held inside a tan wardrobe holding a bunch of DVD cases, broken DVD’s and my brother diapers (un-used of course).

Next to it was our other dining room. It had a polished wooden table with white tiles painted with grapevines and some old saying painted on them. It had six chairs for my whole family to sit. One of them was an old fancy chair we needed moved.

I’ll explain the kitchen later, but now I needed to make sure Rarity wasn’t spotted. She was just standing in the four foot long room between our kitchen and fancy dining room.

“You need to find a better hiding place.” I told her, careful to avoid getting Derek’s attention. “If we were playing hide and seek you would lose so badly, Rarity.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice, Raspberry.” Rarity whispered back angrily. ‘ _ I love the name and all, but here it’s Morgan. It’s confusing to be called my pony name when I have hands.’ _ “But this was the first place I could reach before that...other human appeared.” Rarity explained.

The pantry was opened so I quickly grabbed the cereal I knew the rest of my brothers would eat.

There were only two other places Rarity could hide; the small bathroom or the garage.  _ “Which would she hate less?” _ I asked myself.

Thankfully no one was using it or would need to, so I pushed her in the bathroom. The garage has a ton of spiders. The bathroom had a nice towel. She would fawn over that thing for ages.

“Finally, I was beginning to think you got lost or something.” Derek joked. He sat on the end of the table, where he wouldn’t see Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash hiding.

“Yeah, it was hidden behind two other boxes.” I lied again.

The rest of my family came down slowly. My mother, who was the shortest out of us all at 5’5, came down in her favorite dart blue shirt with dark gray sleeves going out to her wrists, jeans and brown heel boots. Her dirty blonde hair went to her neck and swooped towards it. Her sky blue eyes were chaotic as she tried to get ready for work at school.

My dad, at a whopping height of 6’3, came down next in his large orange shirt and baggy jeans. He wasn’t a small man and it wasn’t all muscles underneath it. His black hair was gone on the top for as long as I can remember. His natural tan didn’t go to any of my siblings but we barely cared.

My middle brother, Terrence, came down. He looked like Mom. Same colored hair, eyes and height. He wore his basketball jersey for the Lakers, must have a game tonight, and his all too familiar scowl. For an 11 year old he can really get grouchy. Terrence hated sports but Dad made him do some sports thing every year. 

Derek looked like a much younger version of Dad. He had the dark brown hair, the deep blue eyes, smarts, athleticism, and height. He was only 17 months younger than me but two inches taller!

I was thinking of how to give the mares a minute or so to escape their respective prisons, maybe one at a time. Thank Storyline I was good at creating backstories on the spot.

“Mom, Dad, is it ok if my friend comes in?” I asked them as they got their coffee and cereal ready.

“Is she a student?” Mom asked. I hate how she was the co-owner of my school. She knew every student that came, and would know if six miraculously showed up on the spot long before I did. Maybe I could lie. No, they all had  _ colorfully _ colored hair. Except Applejack.

_ Applejack! _

“No, she works with her family. She decided to walk with me to my school today, give it a gander ya know?” I lied. AJ was going to be a little angry about lying. She can’t tell a lie to save her life...why did I pick her again?

“What’s her name?” Dad asked.

“Abby Jacobs.” I could almost hear Twilight’s nerves breathe a sigh of relief. At the same time, I heard Applejack’s heart drop.

“When does she get here?” Mom asked. If they hadn’t met a girl I knew as a friend, then they were suspicious. Especially since the was the first time I met someone before they did. My social circle on Earth was really limited to about everyone at school.

“Now.” I walked up to the coat closet and opened the door, thankfully facing away from the dining room. “I heard it was chilly, need a sweater.” I lied. I can withstand temperatures 40-85 degrees. I loved the cold.

Applejack walked out of the closet. I ran to the door and opened it wide, hoping my parents could buy the lie.

“AJ, how are you?” I moved my hands as to tell Applejack to play along.

She was already having problems. Her green eyes shrunk, and her new human hands fidgeted nervously at her sides. “Ah-Ah’m doing alright, sug-sugarcube. Uh, you ready ta g-go?” She asked, stuttering over every other word.

“Just let me get my backpack.” I stopped. What about the others? The only other one I can make an excuse for is Fluttershy, seeing how she’s not facing the family. That and she looked the most terrified. The three behind the couch, and in the bathroom, would just have to wait.

Ugh, they couldn’t have just gone to Ponyville, could they?

“Oh and you brought Faith! Great. Perfect. Come on out  _ Faith _ .” I motioned for Fluttershy to come out from her hiding spot. The ex-pegasus tried to stay hidden 

“Care to introduce us to your friends, Morgan?” Dad commanded. It may have sounded like a question, but Dad was telling me they couldn’t be my friends unless he checked them out first. He was like that.

_ Please don’t freak out about her long light pink hair! _ I repeated over and over in my head.

“Sure Dad,” I walked up to Fluttershy, offering her my hand and pulled her in close.  _ “Just say ‘My name is Faith, nice to meet you’ alright?” _ I instructed. She nodded.  _ “You can do this ‘Shy, just breathe through it.” _ This calmed her down.

I closed both doors and brought them into the group of my family.

“Family, meet Abby Jacobs and Faith Shadows. Faith, AJ, meet my family. Now that pleasantries are done we should really get going. Bye!” My dad stopped me before I could even move an inch.

“Why is her hair pink?” Dad asked. 

“She likes the color. So can we go?” I asked impatiently.

Dad gave them the once over, before giving a smile of near-acceptance.

“Where did you meet?” He asked quickly.

“Internet.” I answered quickly.

“How long have you known them?

“Since November, so like two months.”

“What stuff do you like to do?”

“We talk about TV, family, and what’s hot and what’s not. Normal teenage girl stuff.” I was spitting lies like wildfire. But if it protected my friends then I would do it. I double checked my poker face and practically had a staring contest with my Dad. “They’re taking me in...Abby’s truck.”

I won.  _ Again. _ Of course, I never let Dad know what the score was. It was dramatically shifted in his favor.

“Okay, now no funny business. I wanna see you, at school, on time, understand?” My principal spoke. Yeah, my dad was the principal of my private school. It only concerned me when he taught me Algebra.

Waving good-bye and grabbing my backpack, I walked out the front door with Applejack and Fluttershy. The others still trapped inside. Maybe I should have put Rarity in the garage, then I could’ve let her out from here.

Oh well. Now I just have to wait.

“Uh, Sugarcube, how do you suppose we gonna get Twilight and the others outta there?” Applejack asked.

“Easy.” I lied.

Applejack gave me a look, saying  _ ‘go on.’ _

“A true mastermind like myself doesn’t give up her plans so easily, Applejack. All will be revealed in due time.” Her look told me she was still a little uneasy about my plan.  _ AJ, so am I _ .


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I should have thought this through just a tiny bit more.

Applejack, Fluttershy, and I were hiding in the bushes on the side of my house. I had already panicked eight times when something brushed on my foot, and I thought it was a bug.  _ (Bugs are scary, okay!) _

From the outside this house looks cozy. It has been built with yellow pine wood and has grey brick decorations. Large rectangle windows added to the overall look of the house. Some vines were growing along the sides of the walls. Our front yard had a stone path to the driveway, blocked by a giant palm bush.

My mother was taking a bit longer to leave than I would’ve liked. It was a mixed blessing. The longer she was in there _ quietly _ , the longer she went without seeing the others. At the same time, the longer she was there the more likely she was to see the others.

It was getting stressful.

“Sugarcube, how long do we have to sit here spyin’ on yer house?” Applejack asked. At least someone decided to speak up.

“Applejack, I have honestly no idea. My mom always varies on her departure times.” I looked down at my watch to check the time again. “Seeing how it’s fourteen after I’m surprised she hasn’t left by now.”

“Ah’m just worried about the others. It’s been quiet for too long’.” Applejack noted.

_ Yeah, that was shocking. Usually she would do something crazy or...Wait, this is the part in the movie were some little thing ruins everything. _

“AH!” Came a feminine scream coming from my house. Fluttershy hid deeper behind the bush.

_ ‘Mom what did you do?’ _ I thought. Without thinking I began running of towards the door, bringing Applejack and Fluttershy with me.

“Calm down Sugarcube,” Applejack tried. “It could be somethin’ else.”

“You don’t know my mother.”

“Hold on-that’d your  _ Ma _ ?”

I was about to open the door when Twilight, Rainbow and Pinkie ran out. Well Pinkie technically bounced.

I did a quick head count to realize who was still inside.

“What are you doing in my house?” I heard Mom scream.

_ ‘Or she was still inside and the others used it as a chance to run.’ _

“What happened?” Fluttershy whispered.

Twilight answered. Still breathing heavily from running out. “One of them found Rarity. She screamed. We ran.” Twilight panted, while Rainbow and Pinkie watched on in confusion. I walked inside.

_ ‘Think, think, think, what would be a good backstory for this?’ _

Mom was standing by the sink in the kitchen. Her eyes wide with confusion and fear, Rarity was standing by the fridge. Her other exits were probably blocked.

“Please, allow me to explain!” Rarity offered.

Mom pulled out her phone. “I’m calling 911!” She warned.

_ ‘Just what we need, cops.’ _ I thought sarcastically. In case you couldn’t already tell.

“What’s going on in here?” I asked, forming up the main area of the lie. My mother and Rarity turned to look at me shocked.

“I thought you left with your friends?” Mom asked.

“I did, but I realized I forgot my backpack so we came back.” I excused. I fake-turned to Rarity. “ _ Ruby _ .” I stressed. She looked confused. “I thought you were with the  _ others _ ?”

“I tried but these  _ ruffians _ blocked my path!” Great, now we have to deal with her sophistication problems.  _ ‘Also you just called my mother a ‘ruffian’.’ _

Before my mother could get a word in edgewise, I ran up to her and grabbed Rarity’s wrist. “ _ Ruby, _ come on. Um... _ Tracy _ is probably wondering where you are already. You what she gets like when she’s nervous.”

Her dark blue eyes widened. “Oh of course, I couldn’t simple do that to...Racy.” She made a dramatic pose

“Tracy.” I corrected, still dragging her away from all of the craziness.

“Of course, let us be gone.” Rarity agreed.

I turned my head to give a quick ‘goodbye’ to Mom when  _ Rarity  _ started dragging me away.

“ _ Rar-Ruby _ !” I hissed, trying to pull my hand from her grasp.

She didn’t stop pulling me until we found the others. They had run down the street. Pinkie Pie immediately hugged me.

“Thank Celestia you two are alright!” Twilight let out a relieved sigh. Her blue hair had started to do that thing where it was sticking out at all edges.

I couldn’t breathe thanks to Pinkie’s hug.

“I was so scared because I thought something would happen to you and then Rarity didn’t follow us out and we heard a scream but it wasn’t a Rarity scream it was a different somepony scream so we were hoping you and Rarity would come back and now you’ve come back!” Pinkie cheered as she hugged me.

“It will all be for nothing if I stop breathing!” Replied myself, on choked gasps.

Pinkie, thankfully, got the message and let go of me. Hugs had never been fun for me, especially when most of them were strong like that. 

The ex-mares stared at me with confused, pleading faces. It was troubling to see on their faces, mostly because the faces were human and not equine.

Rarity came close. This time I knew to expect a hug, so I stepped away from her hug.

“Thank you so much for saving me, Raspberry. I thought I would have to end up in one of those dreadful places where they send hooligans.” Rarity spoke dramatically.

“You know I was gonna let that slide, but you called my mom names  _ twice _ . To her face.” I looked at my watch again. It read 8:20. “Right. Crap.” My hand went to my forehead, pinching it to push away my rising panic.

The others quickly noticed my panic.

“Sugarcube?” Applejack asked.

“I’m gonna be late!” I groaned. With nothing much else to look forward to, I made my way towards the highway. I think I had a bike hidden around somewhere. There wasn’t much I could do for the girls right now without being caught by the Spencer’s.

Before I was too far, my body was covered in a familiarly colored magic aura. My foot stopped in midair, halting me in the middle of the sidewalk.

_ How unfair is it that _ they _ get to use their magic here? _

“Late for what?” Twilight asked in the same panicked voice she used talking to Future Twilight. “Is it something that will get us home? Did we miss it? Are we never going back to-”

“ _ School! _ Merciful Storyline, Twilight, I’m gonna be late for  _ school! _ ” I kicked uselessly at the magic aura. Being out of control of my body was  _ not _ a feeling I was happy with. They gasped. “I can take you guys home  _ later _ when I’m not  _ late _ ! Now please,  _ PUT ME DOWN! _ ”

Twilight lowered me back to the ground. I tried to get back on balance. My human self was much less used to vertigo. 

“School?” Twilight asked in confusion. “You go to school? But aren’t you nineteen?”

“Not here. Here, I’m fifteen. I have to go until I graduate or turn eighteen. But it isn’t like any Equestrian school you went to.” I explained to her. I had so been hoping to avoid this conversation.

_ ‘Plus I’m late. Hate being late. More than I hate messing up.’ _

“Twilight won’t care just as long as it’s a school.” Rainbow Dash joked. I looked up at Twilight.

“How different?” She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“For one, there is no magic being used.” This seemed to bum her out a bit. “Or flying,” There goes Rainbow. Though, we probably lost her when I mentioned school. “Or random acts that defy the laws of physics.” We all turned to Pinkie.

“What?” She asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes, pulling out my phone. They stared at it in confusion. “Hold you questions.  _ Please _ . I’m not emotionally ready to deal with you mares right now.” I was losing  _ more _ time. With an annoyed grunt I started running to where I had hidden my bike.

“Hold on there!” 

I shook my head, this would be fun. I was running and before I could even blink, Dash had me in her grasp.

_ Ten feet off the ground.  _

Higher than the houses in the neighborhood, nearly tall enough to put me in a tree like Hiccup did to Astrid in  _ How to Train Your Dragon.  _

Heights, again, not my thing. “ _ Put me down! _ ” I squeaked in terror. “Please! Please put me down!”

“You said you could take us home-” Rainbow Dash ranted.

“And I’m scared of heights so  _ put me down!” _ I whimpered, curling my head down in my chest as my heart raced. Oh great, here comes a panic attack. It probably won’t be my last in this misadventure. My hands tightened to near claws on Rainbow’s foreleg, desperately trying to to get her to let me go in the air for what was sure to be a massive 

“Rainbow, let her down!” One of the mares yelled. Yeah,  _ this  _ wasn’t getting attention from the neighbors.

The woman in blue  _ did _ put me down. Granted, it was with begrudgement.

When my feet touched the ground, I collapsed like a wet noodle. There was a good chance I had just seen my life flashing by. My throat was trying to force my stomach through it. My chest wanted to eject my heart out. To reassure myself that I was on terrafirma, my hands grasped at the grass in the lawn. Dirt covered the tips of my fingers.

Six pairs of eyes were staring down at me when the world came back to focus. 

“Please... _ please  _ never do that again.” I begged them. “You will get back to Equestria, I _ swear _ , I swear on my Storyline. I will do whatever it takes just... _ never _ pick me up like that again.”

There was a heavy silence from this while I evened my breathing out. I don’t think any of them expected _ me _ to be the one freaking out about this whole thing.

“Raspberry.” Fluttershy’s soft voice spoke up. “What are we supposed to do 

“I don’t care so long as I can get there on time.” I answered truthfully. “Look, if it was any other time I would love to skip. But unfortunately helping six girls who used to be ponies to their home dimension isn’t the kind of excuse my teachers would accept.”

“Seven.” She corrected, hesitantly.

“What.” I asked.

“Seven. Y-you have to help seven of us back.” Twilight went on.

“Uh, you know I’m not staying there right? I have a life outside of Equestria. It’s not much of a life, but I only just started it.” 

“No...I mean you have to help  _ seven _ of us back to Equestria.”

“Oh my Story.” Was my smart reply as I put it together. Another creature came to mind, but they would be insane to bring him.  _ Insane enough to break into your house, break into a locked box, possibly keep your assistant bound and gagged. _ “You wouldn’t bring the Princesses, you need them back in Canterlot. I don’t think you’d bring your brother or Mia. Do  _ not _ tell me you brought  _ a dragon _ to my world and  _ lost him! _ ”

“He wanted to believe you were innocent as much as we did!” Twilight argued. I kept walking, not wanting something as simple as a green and purple dragon walking around here. Probably scarring every person he saw. What if he got 

“You brought Spike! I would’ve been fine with the alicorns but not a boy that can breathe green fire!” I shouted back at them, marching to my bike. Let them follow me, I wasn’t stopping again and if Twilight used magic I’d punch her!

“We tried to get him to stay at the library but we remembered Lilac.” Twilight explained. This stopped me.

_ I might just punch you anyway.  _ “You better think you’re next words carefully.” I warned. “What did you do to Lilac?”

Pinkie seemed happy to answer.

“We used Spike to get Lilac to walk away from the house. I knew that she liked Spike and Spike liked her! But then we saw this picture of  _ this you _ and Lilac got mad, because she figured out we were lying kinda. We ran into the Everfree. Then I found that little note you wrote on the back and I showed Twilight! She read it and we went FLASH and then we landed a bush looking like this!” She gestured to her friends.

At least Pinkie explained it instead of walking around the truth.

“So if I go back to find Lilac is crying her eyes out, you all are paying the therapy bill. Is that what I’m hearing?” They all had the decency to look ashamed of themselves. “That little dragonette is probably thinking you’re going to kill me. She was  _ innocent _ in all of this! I never wanted her to find out like _ this!  _ She just assumed I was gathering things in the Everfree for Zecora. And now she  _ knows _ ! When I get back, she’ll never want to hear about it.” I ranted. “It was supposed to be a big deal. I was waiting for her tenth birthday.”

If I wasn’t so angry or worried over Lilac I would be crying. If there was one thing Morgan Spencer doesn’t do it’s cry. Especially in front of others.

_ ‘You can check the past few moments. I may have panicked, but I didn’t cry.’ _

Letting out a heavy sigh, I saw my bike hidden behind a bush. I pulled out my key to unlock it from it’s chain. 

_ “It probably wasn’t a good to tell her , huh?” _ I heard Twilight ask the others as they stood ten feet behind me.

_ “No way, you saw how she flipped out. She’s probably gonna kill us the second when we let our guard down!” _ Rainbow pointed out.

They knew I could hear them right?

_ “K-k-kill us?” _ Fluttershy whimpered.

_ “Rainbow Dash! Don’t scare her!” _ Rarity scolded.  _ “It’s perfectly alright, Fluttershy. Raspberry would  _

“I’m actually more for it than I was last night.” I blurted. Telling them not only was I listening, but I was pretty pissed at them.

I pulled my bike out of the bush, clearing away the last of the leaves. 

“Wow.” Rainbow gawked at my bike. “What is  _ that _ ?”

“A motorbike.” I explained. “No need to worry. I’ll be back later. Stay in my house until I come back at noon.”

Clipping my helmet on, swinging on the back, I turned to them in what I thought was a dramatic pose.

“Because honestly, that’s how long it will take to calm myself down to whatever you did to my daughter.”

I turned the bike on, riding out away from them.


	5. Chapter Five

With the bike, I made it to school in no time. The drive here had calmed me down. Not by too much. A part of me wanted to turn back home to run the girls over with the bike. 

Honestly, how did they think  _ using _ my daughter? About  _ telling her _ my secret? She was supposed to have a few more years of peace before she was taught about our family business. If I ever worked up the courage for it, I would explain to her calmly and with all the grace a mother should show when explaining things to a child.

Lilac was only seven years old. She wasn’t near ready for all this insanity. She was already a dragon surrounded by ponies. What kind of mother would I be if I threw her into  _ this _ world too?

Yep. That’s right. I’m a teenage mother at fifteen.  _ Sue me. _

But that doesn’t matter. I’m at a place where very little can bother me. School. Okay, that was a total lie. School sucks because I’m stuck in a class with; dorks, daredevils and class clowns. Still, it’s better than dealing with six ex-ponies and an ex-dragon trying to get back to Equestria. Equestria, where my daughter was confused and lost.

My school is your basic private school. It was really small, since it started only three years ago. My parents had this big idea to create their own school, enrolling my brothers and I in it. 

They thought for sure that they’d been  _ ‘blessed by god _ ’ when kids flocked in. That’s all they would tell anyone for months after.  _ ‘We’ve been blessed by God. He has seen our work and called it good.’ _

It was on the edge of upsetting. It felt like God was apologizing to my family for my powers. It’s never made me feel great. You never feel strongly about your relationship with  _ Our Holy Father _ , when your powers could be mistaken for demonic.

It would scare you too whenever you stood close to hallowed ground. I was always scared I’d be struck by lightning, or become a real life example of spontaneous human combustion.

So yeah. I don’t know  _ why _ I wouldn’t have brought Lilac into the family  _ sooner _ .

When I walked in the school building  _ (“It’s another one of God’s blessings, Morgan!” _ ) I saw Caroline standing just down the hall by a supply closet. She was alone, so I guessed she had been waiting on me.

She saw me, smiling and adding a wave. I gave a tense smile back. 

“Hey Morgan, what happened at karaoke last night?” She asked me. “Anna and Maddie said you ran into other friends?”

Now, how do I answer this without sounding like a nutcase? “Yeah. They...found out I was there. They wanted to...be a part of my life?”

“You haven’t mentioned them before.” Caroline noted. Her eyebrow was raised, staring at me with friendly suspicion. 

“I didn’t know they were friends until recently...that’s probably changing, anyway.”  _ ‘Because I will have killed them by lunch.’ _

“No problem Morgue. It’s good to see you branching out.” Caroline explained. She picked up her backpack up from the ground. The zipper was undone, so some of her books fell out with a heavy clap.

She yelped back in surprise, I flinched. A voice in the supply closet squeaked/

Caroline and I had our eyes locked on it. 

“What was that?” Caroline asked me.

“I don’t know.”  _ ‘But I have an awful idea.’ _

_ ‘Please don’t be Spike. Please don’t be Spike. Please don’t be Spike!’ _ I thought as I carefully opened my the door.

Wouldn’t you know it? A kid, about four feet high with spiked neon green hair fell out of my locker in a summersault. He was wearing a familiar shade of purple jacket with a green shirt underneath. His jeans looked baggy (not surprising for a kid of that height) nearly covering his purple sneakers.

The hallway was empty, save Caroline and I. That was a saving grace. It would be hard to explain to anyway else if they had seen this.

“Hey little buddy.” Caroline greeted, with hesitance. “Your mom didn’t say anything about a new student, right?”

Spike watched my friend with fear in his eyes. He was shaking heavily. He was already curling in on himself.

A lightbulb went off above my head. “Hey Caroline? I think my mom talked about a kid shadowing with the middle schoolers.” I lied easily, eyeing Spike. His expression scrunched up in confused recognition. “So I should make sure he’s settled in.”

“Helping your mom?” Caroline chuckled. “Never seen you do  _ that  _ before.”

“I know. You’re a horrible influence.” I put on a teasing smile. “You head on in. I’ll make sure he gets where he needs to be.”

My friend laughed, grateful. She gave me a small wave before heading towards the main room. She paused at Spike’s side, kneeling down to speak directly to him. “By the way, nice hair. Very original. You’ll fit right in here.”

It went over Spike’s head. He was staring intently at me.

“How did you get in my locker Spike?” I asked him. He looked a little confused and looked his bright green eyes at me.

When Caroline was out of sight, I pulled Spike to his feet. I pushed him back into the supply closet. Pushing myself beside him, I closed the door tight. The room was small, even with all the cleaning supplies and the spare metal chairs stacked against the wall.

“ _ Raspberry _ ?!” Spike accused in a whisper.

The room was dark. Still, I tried to make him see my glare. “Yes. It’s me. Why the hell did you wander off? The others have no idea where you are!” I whacked his shoulder. He yelped in pain. 

“Ow! Why are you hitting me?!”

“You look like a middle schooler. It’s my impulse to whack them when they’re being stupid.” I whacked him again.

“Ouch!” He rubbed his shoulder. He stared up at me, conflicting emotions in his eyes. “They said...you were-”

“Watch your words. I’m not afraid to hit you a third time.”

Spike gulped. “Uh...they just said...that you were in trouble.”

“Oh believe me, by the time I have you all handled I’ll be in a whole world of trouble.”  _ ‘Dad is going to ground me until college. I’ll be lucky if none of my friends or family kill me. Then again...I’ll be lucky if I’m not given to the government for genetic testing or something!’  _ “I’m going to regret this question. I should just say it was some universal joke, some of God’s great humor again. But...I need to know. Spike, how did you  _ find _ this place?”

He suddenly looked a little angry. “I got inside,  _ Raspberry- _ ” It’s hard to take him seriously when he’s growling the name of a fruit. It’s too funny, really. “-because we all tried to prove you were innocent. To prove you could be trusted as a friend. We found the picture so we came to find you. How could you betray our trust like that?” Dang, this little guy could hold a grudge. I however was getting tired of them assuming I did this to hurt them.

“Did you stop to think I didn’t have a choice in this, Spike?” I asked quietly, making sure no one else heard. “I didn’t have a say in showing up in your world.  _ You _ seven had all the say in coming  _ here _ , in breaking into my house, in _ using my kid _ . Somehow you still think you’re in the right?”

“Well...um...” Spike began rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

“Oh I’m not done with you. Did even look at the rest of that photo?” Spoke shook his head. “If you had taken the time to, you would’ve seen me with a bunch of other human girls. We’d just become  _ friends _ and I took that photo to celebrate it. One of my most precious memories on this stupid planet and you guys just used it as evidence of my guilt!”

I was getting passionate about it at that point. Nothing could stop me when I got  _ that _ angry.

“You know what. I was going to help you all get home. I was gonna show Twilight the spell so you could get out of my life while I still had one. But, now that I think about it, you guys might call it some kind of trick and not use it. So hearing about all this _ ‘trust’  _ you have for me and my race I’ll let you stay here a few extra days. You can see how hard it is  _ here _ compared to lovey dovey Equestria, and why I loved that place so much.” The late bell went off so I began to walk off. “Don’t go asking where the others are by name. They’ll probably find their way here whether I like it or not.”

Leaving the dragon to his thoughts I stormed off to the main hall for the morning announcements.

I sat down in the back of the room, one of the few dark corners this building had. Slumping down, I let myself slide to the floor in an angry huff.

All the emotions I had kept together during the past twelve hours came crashing at me all at once.

My Equestrian friends thought I was some kind of traitor? They hadn’t like me at first, but I liked to think I grew on them. I had fought Discord with them, I helped them fight Nightmare Moon, I fought off _ King Sombra himself _ and for thanks I was called traitor?

How long would it be before they spilled it to my human friends? What would they think? Would they side with their religions, calling me a devil’s spawn or something? Would they call the police on me? Would my parents disown me, the one thing I had always tried convincing myself they’d never do?

Why did I even get this stupid  _ gift _ in the first place? Why couldn’t there have been anyone or anything to explain it to me? Did the universe hate me? Was it some twisted form of karma? A  _ ‘be careful what you wish for _ ’ thing? So far, I’m the only Jumper in existence. It was stupid. It’s been so long, if anyone else had this power they’ve been better at hiding it. My life has been one of solitude and secrets since I was  _ six _ . 

People could say they were just like me at one point or they understand, but they don’t!

They don’t know what it’s like to be happy and think you’re normal and then be dragged into some strange world you know nothing about for Storyline knows how long.

They don’t know what it’s like to have to juggle a million backstories, to have to lie to everyone so much you begin to wonder where the truth is.

They haven’t watched a world fall apart and know there’s nothing they can do to fix it.

I lived that every day. Always wondering where my _ ‘gift’ _ would send me next or if I’ll survive to the end next time. Always wondering which of my friends in those worlds could die, just for knowing me. All of these questions came back to me. None of them had answers I wanted to hear.

My name is Morgan Spencer. I am a Jumper as I like to call myself. I am the only one of my kind to my knowledge. The first peop-err,  _ ponies  _ to ever show me the slightest glimmer of hope about my not being alone have abandoned me. I have no idea how much longer I’ll keep my month-long friends, or my human family. I don’t even know if my daughter will look at me when I see her again.

I lose them...and Merciful Storyline forbid it...then I at least want them to hear it on my terms.

I just hope I have the strength to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. So, Irma is completely taking over the lower East Coast. My family and I relocated to Myrtle Beach to escape the storm. My brother's 16th birthday was yesterday, so we celebrated that. I started at a new college, a church based one. Do you have any idea how much that stinks when I just bought my 'Queen of Hell' shirt? It's practically wasted!


	6. Chapter Six: Twilight Sparkle

_ Then _

 

The night of Equestria was generally cold. The warmth of the sun had left, leaving the ponies to make use of their fireplaces and freshly made tea. Some used their cozy blankets and cocoa, bundling up like it was Hearth’s Warming Eve.

Your friendly neigh _ (haha horse pun) _ borhood librarian used warming spells on her home. She lived in a tree, so it was highly impractical of her to have fires for warmth. Her dragon assistant was taking one of his eight hour bubbles baths. It was a lot harder to clean up under scales than ponies would think.

Since it was the end of the day, lots of ponies heading off to sleep, Twilight was doing some late night reading. Not she knew it was late, she was muzzle deep in a book. Twilight Sparkle was dead to the world.

She was so deep in the book that she didn’t notice the sudden arrival of Princess Luna in her front parlor. Not until said Princess used her magic to move the book out of Twilight’s reach.

“Ugh Spike!” Twilight cried out. She replaced her angered growl with a panicked squeak at seeing her new guest. “ _ Princess Luna?!” _

The Princess of the Night maintained a calm expression. Her sea green eyes were narrowed on Twilight, expectantly. “Twilight Sparkle, I am in need of your aid.”

“You need  _ my _ help?” Twilight asked. Her eyes went buggy. “Really? Of course, Princess Luna! What do you need? The results of my latest experiment? Oh no, did my last friendship report not make it to Canterlot? Oh no oh no oh no!”

“ _ Peace _ , Prized Student.” Princess Luna ordered. Twilight closed her lips, purple eyes shrinking in fear at any number of mistakes. “My reason for being here involves our mutual acquaintance, Raspberry Stardust.”

“Raspberry?” Twilight repeated in surprise. “Why? Has something happened?”

“That is why I have come seeking your aid, for I am as of yet unaware of what has occurred.” Princess Luna admitted. “Earlier this evening, I was on my way to Raspberry’s home to inquire on a mutual arrangement between us. As I flew over the Forest Everfree, I noticed an odd being I had not seen before. It stood tall, taller than other ponies, there was no fur on it except for the black fur on it’s head. There were no hooves, only claws. It fled in the direction of Raspberry Stardust’s dwelling. When I arrived there was no sign of the creature, or of Raspberry.”

Princess Luna paused. She knew that Raspberry had befriended the Princess of the Night some moons ago, near the time of Princess Luna’s return. After Luna’s banishment, Raspberry’s friendship had meant the world to her. It must be horrible to not know what was going on. 

Twilight became worried for Raspberry. The librarian may not be that close with Raspberry, but their friendship was slowly growing strong. 

“We must ask  _ you _ , gather the remaining Bearers to find Raspberry Stardust and confront this creature. You must find out about the creature. It  _ must _ be known if it is a danger to Equestria and her ponies.” Princess Luna explained. “We hate to ask this of you. It’s easy to face a danger to your world, but it can be challenging to face a friend.”

Twilight nodded. She bowed to the Princess. “Right away, Princess.”

Luna bowed her head, acknowledging the student before walking out the door. 

As soon as the door closed, Twilight put on her most serious face. 

“SPIKE!” She shouted. She ran off to her bedroom. 

So Twilight ran out from the warmth of her house, dragging Spike behind her. She gathered her friends, telling them of their newest mission straight from Princess Luna.

The rest...well you know.

 

==DMLE==

_ Now _

 

Twilight had been searching for Spike for the better part of the night. He’d run off not long after seeing his new  _ ‘human’ _ form. Twilight herself wanted to run off too. Rarity had actually fainted!

The night had be more chaotic than anypony could have guessed. None of the mates had expected to change into these beings. The brightside was that Twilight and Rarity had their magic, Rainbow and Fluttershy could still fly though their wings faded away once they landed.

It hadn’t taken Twilight long to put together that they had been moved to another world. Moreover, that this world must be where that creature originated from.

Twilight had used a spell to track Raspberry. It had led them to the  _ very _ creature Princess Luna had described. Imagine Twilight’s surprise when they were one and the same. Why should she be surprised? Raspberry had always been one for big tricks. Pretending to pony like some kind of changeling? Just what had Raspberry been planning to do with Equestria?

Rainbow didn’t much like  _ ‘Morgan’s’ _ retreat after they confronted her. She followed the ‘ _ human’ _ . 

Twilight wasn’t sure how she ended up trapped in the human’s house. Nor how she managed to escape without them attacking her or the others. She  _ did  _ know that Raspberry had retreated again, this time on the back of some kind of contraption that could  _ not _ be safe to use. 

Now, Twilight and the mares were all using the tracing spell again to find Spike. It brought them to a large building. They had been walking for nearly two hours. The mares were tired, ready to go home. None of them had expected this to take so long.

Applejack came up from behind Twilight. “What  _ is _ this place, Twilight?”

Twilight was about to answer that she didn’t know. In her peripheral vision, she saw Morgan’s motorized contraption. The thing called a... _ bike _ .

“Her bike!” Twilight gasped. “That means Raspberry is inside too! She said she was going to school, so that means Spike is trapped in the human school!” Twilight answered.

Rarity came up to her side. She shivered, crossing her arms over her chest. “Those  _ things... _ I can’t  _ imagine _ what they must be doing in there.”

“Probably lessons. Since it’s a  _ school _ , ‘n all.” Applejack deadpanned.

Rarity pretended not to hear her.

“What about Spike? Is he okay?” Fluttershy asked Twilight. “He’s been gone since last night. Oh the poor dragon must be terrified!”

“I’ll punch and kick anypony that scared Spike!” Rainbow announced. She pushed her own fist against her hand, miming punching one of the humans.

Twilight didn’t think Rainbow’s plan would get them far. “ _ Or _ ...we do something else. Why not just walk in, get a look at the place.”

“Umm...girls?”

Rainbow scoffed. “No way! What if the door has traps? I read it once in a Daring Do. The door to this big temple had a pit, with snakes at the bottom! But Daring Do was a pegasus, so the trap was pointless!” Rainbow seemed to have convinced herself to go inside. “Those guys will be so surprised when I don’t fall in that pit trap they have!”

“Girls?”

“Rainbow! They don’t have a trap at the door!” Applejack scolded. “That was in a story. ‘Sides, how are the rest of us supposed to get in?” Rainbow didn’t answer. “Exactly.”

“Girls?”

The ex-pegasus would like to say that she would have _ totally _ flown her friends across the trap. She just didn’t think of it until after. “Whatever! I don’t see you guys doing anything!”

Fluttershy sighed. She tapped Twilight on the shoulder. “What is it, Fluttershy?” Twilight asked.

“Pinkie went inside.” Fluttershy pointed at the door.

The mares snapped their heads to the school. Sure enough, Pinkie was opening the door wide to let herself inside. She was giggling happily.

“Pinkie!” Twilight scolded, after the door had closed. “Come on, girls, we have to make sure Pinkie’s okay!”

The mares all ran to the door. Pinkie was long out of sight, not that they had expected to catch her. If she needed to be, Pinkie was faster than Rainbow (not that the pegasus would ever admit it).

 

==DMLE==

 

Spike the Dragon wanted you to know that he was  _ not _ hiding in same closet from earlier. No siree. That’d be  _ ridiculous _ .

No, he was hiding behind a large indoor plant. He was bigger as a human than when he was a dragon, so he had to curl into a really tight ball to keep all of himself from being seen.

“Hey Spike!” Spike yelped. He jumped back in surprise. When he looked back, he saw a human Pinkie Pie standing behind him. She tilted her head, crouching down to hide next to him. “Ooo. This is a great hiding place! You’re really good at hide-n-seek! Who are we hiding from?”

“Pinkie?!” Spike relaxed. He had thought it was Morgan. It being Pinkie was much more reassuring. “How did you find me?”

“Twilight used a tracking spell to follow Raspberry. Did you know that’s not even her real name? It’s Morgan! It sounds silly but I think it suits her! Once we get to Ponyville, I’m gonna throw her a _ ‘Welcome to Ponyville, Morgan!’ _ party. She must feel so bad after being called by the wrong name for so long.”

Spike blinked. “Pinkie!”

“Yeah Spike?”

“Where’s Twilight?”

Pinkie paused. She pointed towards the door. “There they are! Wow...they took a really long time following me.”

The ex-dragon turned to the door. Sure enough five colorful girls were storming in. They stood in an attack formation, with Fluttershy hiding in the back. They all had serious expressions on. If they had on the Elements, there would no doubt be a rainbow blasting down on whoever they seemed to be attacking right now.

Oh Spike could cry he was so relieved to see them. He ran out from behind the bush, rushing towards them. “Twilight!”

The head of the attack formation dropped her serious attack face. She turned towards the sudden happy cry. “Spike!” She ran to meet him.

The two met in the middle. Twilight pulled Spike in for a tight hug, lowering them down to her knees.

“Thank Celestia you’re alright.” Twilight told him.

Spike hugged Twilight back. If he had claws, they’d be digging into her coat. Thankfully he was declawed.

The others quickly followed. Spike was happy to hear their voices, even if he didn’t recognize the human faces. They were all saying how worried they were, how happy they were that he was okay, that they thought the worst possible thing had happened to poor Spikey-Wikey.

Oddly, the words didn’t comfort him as they should have. If anything they made him feel worse.

He was reminded of Morgan. Her hurt argument to him, the way she lashed out at him, what she had said when she found him. Spike saw some truth in what she was saying. A lot of the mares didn’t think much of Raspberry when she’d been a unicorn. Twilight had told them what Princess Luna saw, and the mares all assumed that Raspberry was working with it. They just up and called her a traitor, forgetting all the times she’d been there for them. Spike certainly hadn’t been nice when he tricked his way past Lilac. Even when she turned out to be the thing they were told to stop.

Spike pulled away from the hug. He let out a melancholy sigh.

“Spike?” Twilight asked, softly. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just.” He reached back, his human fingers scratching at soft hair. “Why were we so hard on Ras-err, Morgan?”

“What do you mean, Spike?” Twilight asked.

“Yeah! She  _ trapped us _ in  _ another dimension! _ ” Rainbow argued loudly.

“No we did.” Spike reminded them. “ _ We _ cast the spell to bring us here, Morgan didn’t do anything.”

“You’re not saying you feel _ sorry  _ to that  _ thing _ for getting us stuck here!” Rarity gasped. She felt faint...oh why hadn’t she brought her fainting couch?!

“She wouldn’t give us the spell to go home.” Twilight argued. “She trapped us here. She must want to attack Equestria. Without the Elements, it’s defenseless!”

“Twilight. You’re over exaggerating again.” Spike deadpanned.

The purple haired human’s cheeks flushed. “Still! She isn’t letting us go home, Spike. Would somepony good do that?”

“Did you ask?”

“Yes! We showed her the picture with the original spell, but she wouldn’t tell us the one back!”

Spike gave her a look. “You mean the picture we stole after breaking in?”

“We were on a mission from Princess Luna!” Twilight defended. Though even she knew it was a weak excuse now.

“That picture meant a lot to her.” Spike explained. “She said it was the only time she had  _ true friendship _ .”

The picture they were arguing over didn’t seem like much at first glance. It was of seven human teenagers, standing in front of a cinema. Most of them were happy to be there. They were dressed as teenagers were supposed to; upbeat colors and leggings and heavy winter jackets.

One teen stood out, in that she didn’t. She was dressed in all black; black sweater, black jeans, peaking out from under the sweater was a black shirt. Her black hair was let down over half her face. The visible amber eye was staring up through camera, seemingly gazing into the soul of the person viewing. In that eye was someone  _ far _ older than the teenager seen.

But what made you brush off her ancientness as teenage angst was the shy smile on her face.

“She was lying, Spike!” Twilight argued. “I mean, ponies with bad intentions lie! Even when she was Raspberry, she lied all the time!”

“You never let her explain!” Spike argued back.

“We gave her  _ two years _ to explain! She’s been lying to us since we met, we just never knew how much she lied about!”

“You wouldn’t have believed her!”

“Because she’s never serious about anything!”

“You know, you’ve never given Raspberry any credit!”

Their argument, which was getting cautious looks from the others in their group, was cut off.

For there was another door behind them, leading out to the courtyard inside the school. The mares and the dragon heard a loud scream.

Twilight and Spike were the first to run. Twilight pushed the door open just in time to hear a scared shout.

_ “MORGAN!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been swamped by school work and other fics, and was in an accident over Thanksgiving weekend (i'm fine, the worst I got was just some bruising from the airbag and my seat-belt). I'm trying to update the other stories at least once before Christmas so I can enjoy the DW Christmas special (oh and bond with my family, yeah).


	7. Chapter Seven

_ A few minutes earlier... _

 

They had been searching for me for awhile. I didn’t have the heart to tell them to look up. The shirt I ended up wearing was a sickly gray, blending in with the dying tree. My black hair was certainly helping me hide up here.

Yes. I was hiding up a tree. Where else does one hide from friends? They knew all my other hiding spots. The library, my house, and the bathroom. The big tree outside was my best bet.

Sure I may not like heights, as they made it seem all too easy to fall. The branches were digging into my lower back. The branch I was sitting on creaked when I moved too quickly. Still. When running from friends, you have to get creative.

My friends were getting smarter over time. Caroline would no doubt of told them about what happened with Spike this morning. One of them was bound to tell somebody else. By now the entire school must’ve heard about him. They already knew how odd I am when I pretending, now that I was full freak they were going to hunt me down and make fun of me.

“I’m sure I saw her come this way.”

Oh Storyline...it was beginning...

“Morgan, where are you?”

They found me...I’m never going to escape them. I should just accept my destiny to be the school freak, and keep whatever dignity I had left.

“I found her!”

Looking down I saw Lauren pointing a finger at me. I was still sulking from my life about to be ruined to want to talk to her or any of them. The other five quickly joined her, Care began trying to climb up the tree.

“Morgue, what are you doing up here?” She asked.

“Searching for the answers of all mankind and the secrets of the universe. What does it look like in doing?” I quipped.

I had nowhere to run unless I wanted a concussion.

Maddie looked at me with caring blue eyes, eyes that might soon be looking at me within confusion and fear. “Why are you up in a tree in the cold?” Maddie asked me.

“I like it when it’s cold. Nice breezes, no bugs to bite, it’s where almost every holiday is. What’s there to hate?” I avoided the answer they wanted me to give.

Anna could see right through me. “Morgan, how about you tell us why you’re really out here?”

Her question actually made me angry. They wanted to talk to me? How _ dare _ they just demand my answers about what I’m going through, when they know full well? They’d heard about Spike by now. The Mane 6 had to have told them all about me too, how much a freak I was and a traitor.

“I don’t have to tell you  _ anything.” _ I snapped at them. The girls all flinched. “Just leave me alone!”

“You know we’re not just gonna do that, Morgan.” Caroline reminded me.

“Just go eat lunch without me.” _ ‘You’ve done it before’ _ “I’m fine.”

Caroline gave me a look. “No you’re not. Get down from there.”

_ ‘Be careful what you wish for.’ _

My hand grabbed one of the branches. My legs were already filling up with the energy needed to jump off the branch.

Except I knew if I did...the Mane 6 and Spike would be stuck here...I’d be the traitor they accused me of being.

_ Plus it’s not like it was gonna kill me anyway. With my luck I’d bounce. _

“Morgan. What’s going on?” Caroline asked.

“You already know.”

“No, no we don’t.” Caroline argued. “You’re not telling us. How could we know?”

“I’m not an idiot, Bellingham! You saw him, this morning! He told you everything!” I shouted, curling back up against the trunk of the tree. “They all did! Just get it over with so I can move on!”

“Whoa- what-  _ who _ told us?” Anna asked. “We didn’t talk to-”

“Anna stop.” Caroline instructed her older sister. “I’ve got this.” She turned back to look at me. “Morgan. No one’s told us anything. We’ve been looking for a long time.” She paused. “Did you mean the boy from the closet this morning?”

“...yes.”

“What would he have told us?”

_ You already know. You already know. Stop mocking me. STOP MOCKING ME! _

“Morgan, sweetheart, need you to talk to us. We’re not mind readers.” Caroline spoke up.

“You-You really didn’t talk to them? You don’t know?” I asked.

The other girls relaxed. Caroline was still focused on me. “No. Will you come down?”

“I’d rather stay in the tree.” I admitted.

“Will you tell us the truth if we’re in the tree?” Caroline asked.

“NO! Stay down there!” I ordered. The girls tensed again. “Shoot- sorry- shouldn’t shout like that- stay down on the ground. It’s easier this way.”

“Alright. That’s alright.” Caroline held up her arms. “We’re not gonna climb the tree. Just tell us what’s going on. You’re getting us all worried.”

_ ‘I’m worrying you? Oh Author...what if I tell them and they get more worried? What if they call my parents? What if my parents call a doctor? What if when they do that the Mane 6 see me and tell everyone that I’m a freak and a traitor- OH MY AUTHOR WHAT IF I START TELLING THEM AND THEY CALL ME A FREAK?! _

I pushed that voice away. Stupid anxiety...I don’t have time for you.

“I can’t. You won’t believe me. I know you won’t. They didn’t.”

“Of course well believe you. What friends would we be if we didn’t?” She comforted. “Does it have something to do with those girls from last night?”

“...yes.”

“Do  _ they _ have something to do with the boy in the closet?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, Morgan. Love the talking. Mind giving me more than just one word answers?”

“Yes.”

“It can’t be that bad, Morgan-” Maddie began.

“That’s because it’s  _ worse!” _ I snapped at her. “It’s worse! Whatever you’re thinking is  _ nothing _ compared to what is  _ actually _ going on!”

“Then just tell us!” Maddie insisted.

“I can’t!”

“Why not?” Lauren asked, impatient. “Seriously, it’s cold out here and I hate it.”

“Lauren!” Caroline and Anna hissed.

“Because none of you will want to be my friend anymore when I say it!”

The girls were quiet again.

“How do you know?” Caroline asked. I didn’t answer. “Was that what the girls last night did?”

“...yeah.” I let out a shaky breath. “...yeah it’s what they did...”

“Morgan. You know we’re not gonna shut you out right?” Caroline asked. When I didn’t answer, she turned to the others. “ _ Right girls _ ?” She stressed.

“Right!” Maddie added.

“We would never do that.” Becca shook her head.

“We’re your friends, Morgan.” Anna assured.

“Yeah, got it.” Lauren finished them up.

I took another shaky breath.

For a long time, all I did was breath in and out. I heard Lauren and Becca whispering, but ignored them.

“When I was ten...”

_ Oh my Author, am I really telling them this? _

_ Telling them all this? _

“You guys know how much I like watching TV and stuff right?” They all affirmed. “When I was ten, I only kinda sorta liked it. Just...you guys don’t why I like them even more now...”

 

==DMLE==

 

_ I was running. Fast. A monster was growling behind me and I couldn’t seem to run fast enough to avoid it. Giving one fearful look back, I quickly regretted it. _

_ It was a giant purple spider, wearing some business suit. I got up and continued running inside the halls of Monsters Inc. scared out of my ten-year-old mind. _

_ “Stop right there! Bring the girl to me!” The spider screamed. _

_ “Help! Someone help!” I shouted as loud as I could. My heart was beating so loud I was sure that I was sure the spider could hear it. _

_ As I turned another corner I saw them. A big furry monster twice my size, with blue fur spotted with purple. He had two large horns on his head and nice blue eyes. In his big arms I saw a little purple monster with one eye that looked pretty lazy. _

_ Next to them was a monster about my height, he looked like a big green ball with an eye, arms and legs. _

_ “Do you need some help?” The blue monster asked. Just as the world became white I saw the purple spider staring at me with his four angry eyes. _

 

==DMLE==

 

“Then I woke up. Back on the couch, mom and dad sitting beside me like nothing had happened.” I explained. The girls had been silent for a while. “To them all I did was fall asleep. It’s funny, because I couldn’t sleep the next few days. All I could see was Waternoose chasing me again...or screaming so loud I couldn’t scream anymore...”

I was too scared to see what looks my friends were giving me.

_ If they were even my friends now. _

“I thought it was stupid dream after a while...until it happened again. This time I went to  _ Kim Possible _ . Hard to call it a dream after that.” I explained, swallowing down the lumps in my throat. “I told the kids at my old school but they gave me the same looks you’re giving me. Don’t even pretend you’re not. It only makes it worse.” I chastised though it almost sounded like begging, my voice was shaking so hard.

“Morgan-”

“I’m not done. The girls and that boy? They’re all from one of those places.  _ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _ . They brought themselves here because of  _ me _ \- because I’m a traitor and a freak, and that’s all they see me as. I ended up in there world because...because sometimes I don’t get to choose where I go. My powers brought me there. There brought me there for-” 

I cut myself off. They  _ had _ to have stopped believing me by now. Even I could hear how crazy this all sounded. 

“It’s all gone wrong. It’s gone so _ wrong _ -”

“Morgan stop-”

“I was just trying to help them get back to Equestria and now everything is _ ruined _ .”

***RING***

The schoolbell. 

I wasn’t expecting to hear it.

So surprised was I, that I jumped. The branch was small so I started to fall down. My hand lashed out for a branch. I told you this tree was gray and dying? Yeah it couldn’t hold my weight.

Despite my best efforts, I fell off the tree.

“MORGAN!” They were screaming.

My body fell towards the ground.


End file.
